Segando la Oscuridad
by LetyAD1596
Summary: Una bella joven que surgió de la nada pronostica el fin de una era para iniciar una nueva, seis almas puras y siete estrellas del firmamento dan comiendo ala batalla contra aquel que lo devora todo. El tiempo forja sus propias leyes y posee su propios tabúes. -Rompe el tabú regresa en el tiempo reescribe la historia-... -¿Quienes son?- pregunto Celestia -Somos tus hijos- dijo ella
1. Cap1-UnaNuevaHistoria

**Capitulo 1.-** _Una nueva historia, un comienzo olvidado_

El mundo se ha sumido en la oscuridad y caos donde la vida ya no es apreciada y el ruido de las guerras sofocan el sordo lamento de la vida extinguiéndose, generación tras generación y un mal creciendo de apoco madurando y fortaleciéndose invisible para la mayoría y una pesadilla para pocos, el planeta agoniza y bombas nucleares estallan la vida comienza a desaparecer tal y como la conocemos y de lo más oscuro un ser sin forma se apodera de todo congelándolo en el momento y devorándolo bocado a bocado y es ahí donde la esperanza surge, el tiempo calma y una batalla más es perdida pero la guerra continua con la luna como testigo, el sol como mediador, la vida como victoria, la muerte como descanso y la destrucción es la derrota, y es por ello que el tiempo es relativo usando la luna como siclo, por ello los tiempos serán medidos por las fases de esta como ha sido desde el comienzo y será hasta el final.

Nuestra historia comienza ya hace demasiadas lunas, tantas que seria demasiado complicado decirlo con palabras y en realidad no recuerdo cuantas y es que una extraña y hermosa mujer de cabello largo y oscuro como la brea, ojos grandes color azul celeste, de piel clara como la nieve y una figura perfecta; surgió de la nada en una isla no marcada y no conocida por marineros, su entorno eran completamente desconocido para la raza dominante de ese entonces, encontrada por un grupo de estudiosos guiados por un grupo de delfines, fue vista y rescatada siendo llevada a tierra, tras su rescate un equipo fue enviado al lugar de donde la joven avía sido encontrada sin embargo este avía desaparecido por completo.

La joven desconocida avía sido ingresada a un sanatorio tras su arribo para curar las heridas de su cuerpo cuyas marcas contaban la historia de una batalla en medio de la guerra, sufriendo lesiones leves y graves y a su vez de deshidratación, anemia y traumas emocionales los cuales fueron más evidentes cuando esta reacciono e intento escapar en repetidas ocasiones siendo atada para que no se lastimara y permitiera sanaran sus heridas, un ser tan hermoso cubierto de cicatrices que embellecían su valor, tenacidad y determinación, una vos suave y profunda una ira intensa capaz de ver más allá de lo obvio y un mensaje para la humanidad donde hacía mención de su rendición y reinicio de una nueva batalla para el fin de la guerra aunque ello significara reiniciar la historia y comenzar de nuevo purgando la vida con muerte para un renacimiento

-hoy me presento ante ustedes y ustedes se preguntan ¿quién soy?, ¿Qué soy?, ¿de dónde vengo? Y ¿Qué es lo que quiero?, hacen bien en hacer esas preguntas pero hay quienes suponen quien soy y estoy aquí para confirmarlo…- dicho eso observo sus manos, sus pies y el suelo y suspirando añadió – han dañado demasiado este paneta otorgado por los dioses regalo para quienes fueron creados de la tierra y el barro humedecido por las lagrimas de una madre, se arrebataron de sus pechos el amor de la naturaleza y crearon un hueco en sus corazones incapaces de rellenar e insatisfacer aniquilándose unos a otros hasta llevar a la destrucción si hogar, me obligaron a pelear y combatir una fuerza más allá de su comprensión.

Estas palabras resonaban en todo el mundo y este estaba expectante de aquella joven y aquello que tuviese que decir es por ello que por una vez en la historia la humanidad escuchaba atenta…

\- por eones eh vivido a lado de ustedes les vi crecer y con ello también vi crecer su propio deseo de autodestruirse y en pocas ocasiones fui reconocida y nombre me dieron mater natura y solo he permitido me viesen en esta época porque el fin ha llegado y he decidido anunciarlo para que vosotros penséis y os arrepientas de vuestros errores y vuestras almas sean salvadas…

Poco después de que aquellas palabras se reprodujeran por todo el mundo este se sumió en un infinito silencio, seguido a ello la energía comenzó a mermar por consecuente los combustibles comenzaron a escasear parecía repentino que todo fuese a extinguirse de repente en un instante pero como toda enfermedad que se deba curar lleva su tiempo pero algo ocurrió que le recordó la esperanza barios pequeños condones especiales que ella vio y su ira ceso su odio se volvió lastima y compasión y una vez más se izo escuchar por aquellos que aun estaban con vida

-Eh encanado en apariencia a ustedes. Yo la madre tierra quien una vez dio la vida por ustedes y fui el sustento de todo tipo de vida y sin embargo ustedes abusaron y cometieron toda clase de errores y se mancharon ustedes mismos con la sangre de sus hermanos ya es momento de sanar las heridas creadas por la mentira, la traición, el egoísmo, el cinismo y el sufrimiento pero he visto la esperanza al fondo de la caja de pandora que se convertirá en el nuevo comienzo- fue así como tomo a aquellos pequeños y desapareció

Y el planeta continuo con la cura provocando el caos y la desgracia se produjeron terremotos nunca antes presenciados por el hombre, enormes olas que devastaba las costas y hundían islas completas, maremotos, huracanes y fuertes erupciones volcánicas sin precedente alguno, la tierra reclamaba el daño sufrido, purificándose así mismo, libreando su ira atreves de las montañas con estruendosas explosiones que marcaron y cicatrizaron la tierra,

Los glaciares se derritieron y hundieron la tierra la vegetación murió los animales murieron y el hombre comenzó a desaparecer de igual forma mientras los cielos se teñían con las cenizas oscureciendo el cielo cubriéndolo todo como si fuese un vendaje que cubre la herida para que sane y así fue por demasiados ciclos lunares, pocos y contados fueron quienes sobrevivieron y vieron como las lluvias caían de nuevo sanando y lavando con fuertes vientos que refrescaban la tierra y la evolución de las especies comenzó a ser notoria

Todos esos cabios llevaron a una completa paz en el planeta los poco sobrevivientes comenzaron a mutar en sus aspectos físicos creando nuevas razas, el surgimiento de las especies; la oscuridad cada vez se disipaba mas y la luz cubría el planeta se otorgo de nuevo el día y la noche con ellos solo surgieron dos astros uno de gran tamaño que iluminaba y disipaba completamente las tinieblas, el otro era pequeño y solo, iluminaba como un faro en la oscuridad para servir de guía.

Las aguas se reunieron y dividieron en diferentes puntos, la tierra se reorganizo y nuevos continentes e islas se formaron; nuevas razas y especies surgieron junto aquellas que predominaron a cada una se le designo un territorio y aspectos formando entre ellos clanes de cada especie y/o raza dado que aquellos que una vez solo fueron criaturas guiadas por el instinto ahora tenían aspectos bípedos conservando en si sus características físicas más prominentes entre ello sus pelaje o escamado, los rasgos en rostro, capacidades auditivas y mas sin embargo un pequeño grupo de individuos de la ultima raza dominante prevalecieron sin embargo dado a los cambios y la evolución cambiaron para ser parte de este nuevo mundo de esta nueva realidad con conciencia y cuidado de su alrededor.

Todos habían olvidado ese oscuro, cruel y desesperante pasado como si jamás hubiese existido la nueva era comenzaba desde cero, el principio de todo nuevamente y con este nuevo comienzo nuevas historias se comenzaron a escribir.

A cada raza se les ofreció la tierra, el cielo y la energía de la naturaleza (la magia).

Los polos se estabilizaron y en ellos climas totalmente opuestos surgieron el norte era tan frio que las pequeñas brisas se congelaban creando ventiscas de nieve su vegetación era escasa aun así algunas especies lograron asentarse en la zonas menos frías, por el contrario en el sur en su centro surgieron un conjunto de volcanes que permanecían activos todo el tiempo mientras que en sus costas se desarrollaba la vida vegetal y animal manteniendo un desarrollo para los clanes asentados en la costa; en el resto del mundo los clanes se sentaron en islas o parte de los continentes donde podrían desarrollarse y mantener el contacto con los dones que se les dieron.

Y aquellos que eran descendientes de aquella repulsiva especie se les otorgaron seis dones distintos; de la misma forma que otras razas y especies estos dones fueron otorgados directamente de aquella quien purifico el planeta, dividiendo a estos seres en tres clanes de similitudes físicas completamente semejantes preservaban su anterior aspecto sin embargo añadió habilidades y dones a cada clan para que fuesen capases de amistarse con la naturaleza y la tierra así como del viento cada clan evoluciono con el tiempo y las características de estos cambiaron poco a poco, y en cada generación se mostraba con mayor notoriedad estos cabios.

Todos eran distintos pero semejantes; por ejemplo el primero: el clan de la tierra su aspecto no avía cambado sin embargo sus capacidades físicas, de resistencia y fuerza eran inmensas lograban cultivar y manejar todo aquello que las tierra les otorgara así como la amabilidad de trato a todo lo que alimento proporcionaba; el segundo: el clan del cielo a pesar de su aspecto prevalecer similar a estos se le añadieron alas en su espalda que les permitía la manipulación de las corrientes de aire así como postrase sobre las nubes y control sobre el clima; el tercero: el clan místico cuya única diferencia ante los del clan de la tierra era el cuerno que surgía de en medio de su frente el cual se comenzaba a desarrollar en el último mes de gestación para no dañar el cuerpo de la madre, completando su desarrollo en la infancia de cada miembro a esto se les permitía la manipulación de la energía natural y crear magia.

Después de tantos ciclos lunares, todo tomo lugar en este nuevo mundo ella regreso su aspecto era distinto pues su apariencia era según ante la raza que estuviese frente a ella sin embargo ante los clanes de la tierra, el cielo y el místico su aspecto era semejante a cada uno su apariencia era humanoide sin embargo contaba con la fuerza del clan de la tierra, alas como el clan del cielo y cuerno como el clan místico sin pertenecer a ninguno, frente a ellos declamo aquello que los individuos deberían de escuchar y se mostro ante el primer clan inesperadamente surgiendo de la tierra y dijo:

-En el pasado fueron bestias sin sentido y vagaban creando caos y guerra, pero ya no son lo que eran, tienen una nueva oportunidad y están aquí, son una nueva raza, una nueva especie- dijo esto y sus pies tocaron la tierra otorgando el conocimiento del cultivo, la minería, la crianza de ganados y rebaños, la pesca y la caza y a su vez la forja de herramientas y utensilios, se acerco a ellos y menciono

-Ustedes el clan de la tierra serán terrestres cultivaran la tierra y cosecharan sus frutos, cuidaran y resguardaran los ganados y los rebaños pues estos les proporcionaran alimento, pescaran en los ríos ,lagos, lagunas y mares, cazaran pequeñas especies aves y roedores y se alimentaran de ellas, cavaran en la tierra y de esta brotara agua dulce, cavaran al pie de las montañas y riscos y de ellos surgirán los minerales y metales con los que desarrollaran herramientas a su vez protegerán y resguardaran las selvas y los bosques y los yacimientos de agua, proporcionaran alimento a los otros clanes puesto ellos son sus hermanos, en ustedes dejo la fuerza el valor y el tacto a su entorno - dicho esto tomo un pequeño impulso y se elevo en el aire con sus enormes alas despareciendo a la vista de todos

Al elevarse lo suficiente y ver que comenzaban a trabajar dijo en vos baja -les otorgo dos dones mas la honestidad y la risa con sus virtudes y defectos, surjan de entre ellos y superen la oscuridad que aun alberga este mundo porque son su salvación- soplo sobre dos brotes de loto que yacían como adorno en su vestido, estos brillaron fundiéndose con los elementos descendiendo así para renacer en aquellos que fuesen los elegidos

Tras volar un corto tiempo y sentir de donde provenía el viento que disfrutaba noto una gran nube y en ella encontró al segundo clan surgiendo de entre las nubes se mostro frente a ellos extendiendo sus alas que detonaban un plumaje color oro tan bellas y resplandecientes que una de sus plumas cayó sobre la nube he izo que esta fuese tan firme como la tierra sin embargo tan suave como esta misma debía de ser y dijo:

-En el pasado fueron bestias sin sentido y vagaban creando caos y guerra pero ya no son lo que eran, tienen una nueva oportunidad y están aquí, son una nueva raza, una nueva especie- al decirlo recogió sus alas y las extendiendo de nuevo creando una brisa que otorgo el conocimiento del vuelo, las corrientes de aire, la creación de las cuatro estaciones,la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno así como el temporal de lluvias y nevadas así mismo les dio una receta con cual podrían firmar el cielo en su nombre creando el arcoíris pacto de amor hacia toda criatura entonces se acerco a ellos y les dijo:

-Ustedes el clan del cielo serán llamados ángeles vuelen y deslícense por el cielo como las aves, forjen las corrientes de viento que trasladaran las nubes, crearan las nubes, normales y de tormenta, aran caer la lluvia y truenen los cielos forjaran los truenos que caerán sobre la tierra dejando cicatrices en ella y a su vez desarrollaran cada estación los cuales son un ciclo de vida y gestación para toda criatura viviente, estas serán la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno, vivirán sobre las nubes como si fuera tierra y mostraran al mundo mi pacto uno inquebrantable el arcoíris; vosotros seréis el apoyo a los que cultivan la tierra pues sin las lluvias los ríos no tendrán agua y las cosechas morirán y no abra alimento ayúdense mutuamente puesto que son hermanos- dicho esto ilumino su cuerno y desapareció en un instante dejando detrás de sí solo una pequeña estela de luz circular con caracteres desconocidos y sumamente complicados y complejos

A lo lejos en la copa de un árbol observo y vio como estos comenzaban a trabajar, entonces en voz baja dijo - les otorgo dos dones más la bondad y la lealtad, con sus virtudes y defectos, surjan de entre ellos y superen la oscuridad que aun alberga este mundo porque son su salvación- dicho esto tomo brillo de nuevo su cuerno desapareciendo de la copa del árbol

Tras barios intentos de _teletransportación logro ubicar la presencia del tercer clan, haciendo brillar una vez más su cuerno apareciendo sobre la pequeña aldea que avían desarrollado aquel clan, descendió a la tierra llamando la atención de todos con su presencia, al verlos reunidos su cuerno comenzó a brillar creando nuevamente un circulo con pentagramas y runas a su alrededor estallando frente a todos simultáneamente un polvo de color oro cayó sobre todos los presentes y dijo:_

-En el pasado fueron bestias sin sentido y vagaban creando caos y guerra, pero ya no son lo que eran, tienen una nueva oportunidad y están aquí, son una nueva raza, una nueva especie- al decirlo el polvo estante volvió a ella con una pequeña ráfaga de aire dando el conocimiento de lo elemental el ying y el yang, la magia blanca y negra así como la hechicería y los conjuros e impuso normas dentro de todo a aquello que se les otorgo, entonces se acerco a ellos y le dijo

-Ustedes el clan místico serán llamados hechiceros o magos, tomaran prestada la energía natural para mezclarla con la energía de ustedes mismos y en ustedes impondré el ying y el yang para que así sus conjuros y hechizos funciones, deberán llegar a un equilibrio entre estas energías para poder hacer lo que los demás no pero no olviden que ustedes se harán cargo de la noche así mismo formaran y crearan las estrellas y constelaciones, posicionaran la luna tan lejos o cerca de la tierra así como todas sus fases de esta: menguante, creciente, cuarto creciente, gibosa creciente, luna llena, gibosa menguante, cuarto menguante y menguante; y también se harán cargo del día posicionaran el sol de este a oeste apoyen en lo que puedan cada raza y ayúdense mutuamente puesto que son hermanos- dicho esto ilumino su cuerno y desapareció de su presencia dejando detrás de ella una pequeña estala de luz blanca en medio de un delgada cortina de tierra y algunas cuantas plumas de sus alas

Mientras se alejaba y dejaba atrás el mundo terrenal otorgo el ultimo don a los hechiceros – A ustedes les otorgo la generosidad para que sus corazones y mentes a pesar de buscar la respuesta a lo que tienen frente y desarrollar toda clase de magia busquen el bien de su prójimo sin esperar nada a cambio – tras mencionarlo frente a ella surgió la imagen de cada raza del planeta y agrego a todos ellos –cuando los cinco grandes dones que he depositado en cada uno de sus corazones se reúnan surgirá un sexto el cual guiara a los demás en la adversidad, este don es el de la magia un elemento perdido puesto que la verdadera magia solo se lora cuando la mente y el corazón están en completa armonía y balance-

Nunca más se volvió a saber de la joven hermosa que una mañana sin más surgió de la nada destruyo un mundo corrupto y mundano convirtiéndolo en cenizas para que de estas pudiera resurgir uno nuevo completamente renovado donde la oscuridad que era albergada en los corazones no tuviese la fuerza y el poder para levantarse y corromper el mundo de nuevo, para ellos surgieron las especies mitológicas mas inciertas y poco comunes sin embargo tan puras como las aguas cristalinas del mar, el fénix quien se dividió para resguardar la pureza y albergar los deseos de aquella joven quien amaba la tierra el cielo y las aguas.

El fénix se dividió en grupos y estos partieron en diferentes direcciones los primeros fueron al norte tomando características que les permitieran vivir en zonas tan frías sus cuerpos cambiaron para protegerse y las características de estos fueron su tamaño semejante al de una águila real, su plumaje que era tan azul como el cielo nocturno y diurno, con ojos verdes como la esmeralda y un canto que generaba paz y calma en el alma, sus alas tan grandes como las del águila producían tormentas y ventiscas su fuego congelaba lo que este tocara sin embargo al final de su vida se incendiaba y sus ceniza se volvían blancas como la nieve y de estasresurgía nuevamente renacido y listo para una nueva vida; los siguientes en partir se fueron al sur su tamaño se asemejaba al del fénix del norte, su plumaje era negro como la brea con destellos carmesí, con ojos tan rojos como la sangre y un canto que daba fuerza y vitalidad al espíritu, sus alas tan grandes como las del águila ocasionaban tormentas de fuego y grandes incendios, su fuego era tan caliente que todo lo evaporaba, sin embargo al final de su vida su cuerpo se incendiaba y al convertirse en cenizas estas parecían las cenizas de un volcán y de estas resurgía nuevamente renacido y listo para un nuevo vuelo; el tercer grupo permaneció en el mediterráneo y se hiso conocer por casi todas las etnias existentes este era semejante a un águila real, su plumaje era de un color rojo y rasgos de color naranja, sus ojos brillantes como el oro fundido, su canto era como una canción de cuna que relajaba a quien la oyera y lo sumía en un profundo sueño y reposar el cuerpo, sus alas tan grandes y majestuosas como las de el águila generaban ligeras brisas que refrescan el cuerpo y alimentan el espíritu, su fuego en tonos rojos, naranjas, amarillos y azules proporcionaban calor al cuerpo y estabilidad a la mente, sin embargo al final de su vida era consumido por su propia flama convirtiéndose en cenizas grisáceas como si de un libro quemado se tratara renaciendo de entre ellas listo para un nuevo mañana.

-.

Hola es gusto regresar después de tanto tiempo le presento una nueva historia basada en MLP con unas características humanas y manteniendo la historia base de esta serie sin embargo solo tomare de referencia completa hasta la temporada 4 de ahí en más solo serán unos cuantos capítulos y o personajes, también tomare un salto temporal de un año entre temporada y temporada así como un ligero cambio de edades dado a la madures que requiere el resto de la historia así como así ves le he solicitado a Rubentaker55 prestados algunos personajes mencionado en sus primeros capítulos , en la historia are referencia a otro tipo de culturas basándome en los animales venerados dentro de estas así como el respetar la mayoría de sus tradiciones al momento de ser mencionados en este fanfic.

Les saludo y agradezco su lectura y apoyo en los comentarios para continuar escribiendo.

ATT: L.A.D


	2. Cap2-ReuniónPredestinadaParte1

**Capítulo 2:** Reunión predestinada, estrellas y dones… Parte 1

La luna continua su camino y recorre una y otra vez su ciclo interminable, los tiempos prosperan y con ello el progreso de los clanes. Con los tiempos cambiantes como las corrientes del mar, llegan los momentos en que todo regresa a donde todo comenzó, tomando de nuevo el camino a recorrer e iniciar de nuevo un ciclo interminable y eterno.

La luz y la oscuridad surgen de nuevo y luchan entre sí y de esa forma tomar el control de todo, nuevamente la luz crea el propósito de velar por la prosperidad, el bienestar, el progreso y el futuro sin embargo la oscuridad toma camino y ventaja de cada ser para consumirlo todo sin piedad, devorando y consumiendo todo a su paso llevando a cada ser y a cada individuo a la locura y la autodestrucción.

Una nueva batallase avecina, en medio de una tormenta de desesperanza. La luz no puede ser erradicada por la oscuridad y ni la oscuridad puede desaparecer con la luz, es una guerra interminable y cada batalla cobra innumerables victimas como la última batalla donde la última guerrera en pie tomo el control y todo se destruyo para dar un nuevo comienzo debilitando la oscuridad esta vez nuevos guerreros defenderán no a la luz ni a la oscuridad sino el equilibrio entre ambas, con la luz comprimida en una estrella donde ha permanecido desde el inicio, se buscara hacer lo mismo con la oscuridad, dando un lugar donde estén ambos juntos y al mismo tiempo separados.

Los guerreros surgen de donde menos esperamos, estos surgen de donde el equilibrio es perfecto y la armonía rige sobre las paz porque esta es guerra, y otros más reencarnaran pues fueron elegidos en su anterior vida, surgirán de entre todos los clanes los tres que mas resaltaban el de la tierra (terrestres), el cielo (pegasos) y el místico (unicornios) (en quienes se enfocara la mayor parte de nuestra historia,)surgieron dos individuos cuyas apariencias eran similares, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes entre sí y es que aquí donde las batallas individuales comienzan, antes de que la oscuridad tome forma y apariencia propia.

-…

Fuera del tiempo antes de su arribo a la tierra las estrellas son desviadas y separadas para dar comienzo a sus destinos…

Aquella noche que las estrellas descendieron a la tierra y encarnar para defenderla, dos de ellas perdieron el rumbo y llegaron a lugares distintos.

La primera cayó en un hermoso prado cubierto de pastizales que abarcaban todo a la vista sus caminos se encontraban rodeados por rosales cubiertos por sus flores de múltiples colores, por el resto de las praderas se regaban otro tipo de flores árboles y arbustos dando sombra a extrañas criaturas y las almas de los que caían al sueño eterno; la joven estrella tomo la apariencia de aquellos cuya forma era completamente definida y entonces cambio y tomo su forma física

Su forma era humana sin embargo en la cabeza contaban con un par de cuernos de cabrito (dando una apariencia similar a Aries de fairy tail) que se disimulaban con una cabellera blanca como la nieve y tan larga que llegaba a sus tobillos y una tiara dorada alrededor de su frente, sus ojos se tornaron de un azul pardo que aparentaban ser blancos con la luz, en su espalda contaban con dos pares de alas cuyo plumaje era de colores dorado y plata su vestimenta consistía en un pectoral adornado de piedras preciosas unidas con cordones de oro y plata y solo utilizaban un paño corto en su cintura sin sobre pasar de las rodillas (falda real prototípica cultura egipcia) barios de los ahí presentes que le vieron se acercaron a ella, un hermosa jovencita que denotaba estar desorientada

-te encuentras bien jovencita- menciono un hombre con grave y apariencia similar sin embargo era corpulento su cabello era corto y negro grisáceo sus ojos eran de color caoba, extendió una mano y ayudo a la joven a ponerse de pie

-si… solo un poco desorientada- respondió mientras aceptaba la mano y se ponía de pie - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundida

-te encuentras donde la calma y la armonía reinan- menciono una mujer de vos dulce que llevaba consigo un vestido de manta ajustado que iba más de acorde con la mujer - ven conmigo tomaras un baño cambiaras vestimenta y ahí te contare todo-

La joven acepto pues en ningún momento sintió hostilidad ni peligro le acompaño a la mujer y entre nubes y arbustos se encontraba una pequeña cascada donde se encontraban más similares a ella todas femeninas y estas se sorprendieron al verle balanceándose sobre ella y aglomerando su alrededor sin embargo la mujer que le acompañaba con un tono suave pero severo dijo -retirad de su alrededor- dijo ocasionado que las demás jóvenes se retiraran y guardaran distancia

-debes discúlpales por lo regular nadie nuevo llega a nuestro territorio- menciono mientras le cogía del al mano y la llevaba rio adentro donde señalo a varias jóvenes para que le ayudasen a hace arce y lavar su cabellera

-como podéis ser tan gentiles conmigo que no he hecho nada para merecerlo ni tengo con que pagarlo- dijo apenada la joven llegada

-tranquila no hay necesidad tu ere pura y no representas peligro sin embargo estar aquí es tu destino si no, no estuvieras y en otra parte te encontrarías- dijo la mujer

-entonces gracias, pero debo partir y encontrar a mis hermanos y hermanas- dijo con preocupación viendo directo a aquella mujer

-no es momento- dijo está dando la espalda -partirás cuando el tiempo sea oportuno, pero antes de eso deberemos ponerte un nombre no puedes andar por ahí si…- no termino de decir cuando fue interrumpida por la jovencita quien salía del agua tras enjuagar su cabello

-ya tengo uno- dijo impaciente – mi nombre es Coatlicue (nombre perteneciente a una diosa de la cultura maya quien representa la vida y la muerte) puesto desde tiempos ancestrales y elegida para esta tarea- dijo al salir del agua secar sus alas vestirse por sí sola y con una ráfaga de viento desenredar, alisar y peinas su cabello dejando asombradas a la mayoría y sorprendida a aquella mujer quien en ese momento ser la mayor de todas

-de acuerdo entonces protectora y guardiana de las puertas le llevare al consejo donde dará a conocer sus dotes y las llaves serán entregadas-

-no hay necesidad, no las necesito y seré yo quien juzgue, sentencie y cuide de los prados que abarcan más allá del horizonte por así ha sido escrito y así debe ser, por que la pronunciar mi nombre se librera mi tarea mi deber y mi misión- dijo lo último tomando vuelo y acostumbrándose mientras la hora llegaba y ocultando un secreto tras su sombra

Nadie en los prados se atrevió a contradecirle pues su llegada había sido profetizada al comienzo de la nueva era, sin embargo el controlar su fuerza, poder y habilidades llevaría tiempo así que comenzó a aprender de todos y cada uno de los guardianes y de otros más calificados posicionados en las puertas conocidos como heishi (soldado) quienes resguardaban cada entrada y siempre estaban listos para combatir a los demonios, su aprendizaje y evolución fueron rápidas y el tiempo paso llegando así el día establecido para partir y continuar con su destino.

-…

La segunda estrella cayó en lo más profundo del tártaro, pero no toco el infierno sin embargo no había criatura a quien pudiese asemejar apariencias ocasionando que este tomara cada parte regada en el piso a su alrededor y formase un cuerpo el cual asimilar sin embargo al comenzar la asimilación las sombras que le rodeaban se esparcieron y huyeron del lugar y la magia que había en el lugar fue asimilada su ser dio sombra

Entonces la apariencia de una quimera, su cabeza era como la de un humano en la cual portaba un asta de ciervo a la derecha, cuerno a la cabra ala izquierda, sus ojos tomaron de un tono carmesí con un destello dorado que petrificaba todo ser vivo que le miraban fijamente dientes afilados como colmillos un alengua de serpiente una pequeña barba de chivo en su quijada, su torso era humano sin embargo en su brazo derecho a la altura del codo comenzaba a surgir un agarra de león y de la misma manera de su mano izquierda surgía una garra de águila hacia abajo sus piernas la de la derecha era de un lagarto y su pierna izquierda de una cabra su cabello era tan oscuro como la brea y este corría desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta la parte baja de su espalda de donde surgía un acola de dragón del mismo color que su cabello y contaba con un par de alas una era negra con picos carmesí semejante ala de un dragón y la otra era semejante a la de los ángeles (pegasos) cuyas plumas eran de un negro azabache y oro pardo,

Al terminar de asimilar su apariencia extendió ambas alas, observo ambas garras y chasqueo los dedos y todas las antorchas se encendieron, inhalo profundamente y con un fuerte estruendo ocasiono que aquel lugar temblase y barias rocas cayeran desde la parte superior los condenados en aquel lugar segados por las llamas de las antorchas se cubrían el rostro y posicionaban en forma fetal llenos de temor las sombras que una vez se escondieron y escaparon ahora se reunía al alrededor de este y con reverencia le daban respeto y uno de ellos dijo

-usted uno de los que descendieron desde lo más lejano del firmamento enviados al resguardo de esta nueva tierra, que hace en lo más profundo de la tierra donde las almas perversas defienden a su tortura eterna- mencionó una de las sombras que poco a poco tomaba la apariencia de una gárgola

-si he defendido hasta este lugar es porque aquí precise mi destino- dijo con una voz ronca pero profunda -a partir de hoy yo estaré sobre ustedes-

-así será mi señor del inframundo-mencionaron todas las sombras a unísono y tomando apariencias de gárgolas

En las paredes y en suelo en cada nivel se veían almas presas, aquellos cuello pecado consumía por completo el alma y el vestigio de que una vez fue humano; sin embargo subía nivel tras nivel y cada vez ascendía notaba como las almas mantenían sus vestigios humanos, instintivamente quiso salir de las penumbras hasta topar con una enorme puerta tallada en una enorme roca de color negro con detalles en un rojo tinto que brillaba con la luz de las antorchas con la inquietud de salir al exterior, se encamino a la puerta pero su paso fue intervenido por todas aquellas sombras que avían tomado apariencia de gárgolas

-dejadme pasar- inquieto este

-nada que entra puede salir- musito una de las gárgolas-es lo que se ha impuesto como ley y así seguirá-

-ustedes no poseen el poder para impedirme salir- dijo un tanto exaltado

-es la ley…. Y nada ni nadie se pondrán sobre la ley- chillaron las gárgolas a unísono

Sin darse cuenta estas pues carecían del miedo aquel individuo comenzaba a enfurecerse cada vez más Y su ira se hacía más evidente pues su aura se izo visible a los ojos de estas hasta el punto en que no pudo contenerse extendió y aleteo sus alas ocasionando una explosión de poder provocando grandes cambios en aquel lugar, entre los que se pudo ver claramente fueron unas estalagmitas gigantes que siguieron desde el suelo se apartaron de todo con una base extensa en vez de una punta cada una de setas se encontraban completamente iluminadas por la luz del sol a pesar de que este no entraba en aquel sitio, él pudo presencia que aquellas estalagmitas estaba con el propósito de encerrar o mantener presos a los que fue en como el ósea a sus hermanos o criaturas cuyo poder mágico excediera lo normal, así mismo las gárgolas se posicionaros una sobre cada celda sin hacer falta ni gárgolas ni celdas, todo fue colocado con precisión su paso se encontraba nuevamente libre sin intromisión alguna, observó de igual manera que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta reconociéndolo como su señor y amo.

Camino de regreso retrocediendo en sus pasos observó el abismo que se una iluminado tenuemente por las antorchas fuera de cada celda y dijo en vos alta para que retumbar en todo el lugar

-yo soy Mietlatecontli (nombre perteneciente al dios del inframundo en la cultura maya) el amo y señor del tártaro y os diga lo contrario se enfrentará a mi ira y pagará las consecuencias de su blasfemia así como lo abrís pagado vosotros- al terminar de decirlo una leve bruma oscura le cubrió el cuerpo completamente y coloco en él una vestimenta en negro y rojo en sus canillas polveras de oro que asemejaban a esposas de las cuales colgaban siete cadenas en sus dedos anillos con joyas y atado a su sintieron un llavero con un sinfín de llaves todas y cada una se iban absolviendo entre sí y al vista solo quedaban tres llaves la primera y en negro la de la puerta la segunda de madera de manzano la que abría todas y cada una de las celdas y la tercera de plata y oro para los grilletes que se mostraban en las estalagmitas, al acercarse más a la puerta noto un extraño chillido que provenía de esta al observar más de cerca noto que de meter las sombra brillaban seis ojos de un tono ámbar, sé acerco a ellos para distinguir que o quiénes se escondían en las sombras y fue entonces que lo noto un solo cuerpo y tres cabezas, era afín un perro un poco extraño pero un perro

-ven aquí- dijo levemente -no te área daño- el perro sé acerco y las tres cabezas lamieron su mano la cual estaba extendida en señal de confianza, Mietlatecontli elevo su mano y la paso por las tres cabezas y continuó hasta el lomo acariciando a este y con vos firme y decidida dijo

-tu mi pequeño amigo serás el guardián de estas puertas y tu nombre será Cerbero- al decir esto tres collares aparecieron uno en cada garganta de cada cabeza y el pequeño cachorro tomando posición de guardia tomo asiento frente a la puerta la cual se abrió y Mietlatecontli salió para comenzar con su trabajo y labrar la puerta lejos de todos en un lugar al que todos temieran acercarse para que esta también pudiera aparecer en el mundo físico y no solo en el espiritual.

Mietlatecontli contaba con una tarea más y era esperar a los demás a sus hermanos las otras seis estrellas y a los jóvenes que portaran los dones una vez entregados

-…

Otras dos estrellas llegaron al mismo tiempo a la tierra y sufrieron por sus deferencias a los demás, parte de sus habilidades y memorias pasadas fueron selladas con sus nombres sellos que serán retirados cuando sus progenitores mencionen sus nombre con fe en que seguirán siendo ellos y no desviaran sus caminos es por ello que todo esto surge en una época en que aun la ignorancia gobernaba la mente de los individuos…

En el clan del cielo un pequeño nacido una noche sin luna ocasiono el miedo y el horror entre los habitantes ya que este nació con particularidades únicas, en su frente se notaba un pequeño bulto el cual con el tiempo se convirtió en un cuerno y sus alas eran un poco más largas de lo habitual y su fuerza era semejante con la del clan de la tierra provocando el miedo por su vasta singularidad y aun mayor por el gran poder que escondía en su interior el cual surgió cuando la desgracia toco la puerta de lo que él creía era su hogar.

Una mañana común este pequeño celebraba su séptima primavera de vida al lado del ángel que le dio la vida, su madre y de aquel quien velaba por ambos, su abuelo, sin embargo nunca hubiese imaginado lo que esa misma tarde tendría que ver y soportar para el resto de su vida, barios ángeles (pegasos) ingresarían a la fuerza a su casa para llevárselo al centro de la ciudad, su madre por su lado trataba de llegar a él pues el amor de una madre va más allá de una simple apariencia o un lazo sanguíneo, cuando logro llegar a él lo abraso con fuerza y entre lagrimas susurraba algunas palabras a su pequeño hijo

-no permitiré que te hagan nada hijo- menciono al oído del pequeño antes de voltear a la horda que los rodeaba

-que es lo habéis hecho mi hijo para que le tratéis como un delincuente- grito entre lagrimas sin dejar de cubrirlo

-es una abominación- respondió uno de los ancianos

-porque lo creéis así- replico ella

-no pertenece a ningún clan a pesar de haber nacido de tu vientre- se expreso una anciana

-pero si nunca le andado la oportunidad, mi hijo muestra las señales que una vez nuestros ancestros vieron en aquella dama quien nos dio muestro lugar- menciono con seguridad retirando de ella un largo vestido que cubría su cuerpo casi por completo rebelando la vestimenta que portaban las sacerdotisas del templo al cual asistían a ofrecer tributo cada cuatro estaciones

-se te prohibió portar esas ropas y se te expulso del templo- dijo el primer anciano lleno de ira acercándose a ella tratando de arrebatar las prendas de la joven sacerdotisa

-a pesar de que ustedes expulsaron a mi madre, la madre de todo aun le permite entrar y continuar con su labor y enseñarme- menciono el pequeño detrás de ella mientras salía al frente y detenía las manos del anciano con las zullas

-eres un monstruo y debes morir- dijo un ángel de apariencia fornida y grandes alas

-solo por poseer el don de la magia me llamáis monstruo… ¡padre!- dijo el joven ocasionado que todos guardaran silencio

-como osas llamarte mi hijo siendo un adefesio- reprocho este de forma inmediata

En ese momento el joven hizo aparecer una burbuja solidificada en sus manos y proyectando lo que una vez observo y que jamás perdonaría

-tu abusaste de mi madre en el templo y yo soy el resultado de aquella noche en que mancillaste a mi madre sin embargo ella decidió traerme a este mundo con un solo propósito y el día que sepa ese precito tu ya serás polvo- dijo esto para girar y abrasar a su madre y pedirle perdón por todo

-¡dejadles tranquilos, me los llevare de aquí así podrán vivir tranquilos! – dijo el padre de ella con desesperación tratando de llegar a ellos

-un anciano- murmuraron varios jóvenes

Sin embargo, el líder estaba ardiendo en cólera pues sabía que aquellos a quienes tenía enfrente no mentían sin embargo no dejaría que se interpusieran en sus planes ni en su vida así que desenvaino su espada y con un movimiento certero asesto un solo golpe que corto el ala derecha de la joven mientras protegía a su hijo

-¡no te entrometas mujer, él es el que debe morir no tu!- grito enfurecido

-no te lo permitiré- comenzó a sollozar- él lo es todo para mí, y prefiero dar mi vida por la de mi hijo- termino de decir al momento que la espada volvía a ir en contra del pequeño, pero en esta ocasión se clavó en su espalda pues alcanzo a girar para protegerle perdiendo su ala izquierda

-ma…ma…mama- grito el pequeño ensordeciendo a todos con su grito y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sangre sin dejar de observar el rostro sonriente de su madre el que expresaba dolor, amor, miedo, pero sobre todo una calidez que nunca desaparecerá de los recuerdos del pequeños

-vive hijo mío…. Crese y conviértete en un buen hombre Cronos…-dijo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo dejando ver todas las heridas que recibió por defender a su único hijo y mencionando su nombre, en ese momento el pequeño cegado por el dolor dejo la burbuja al lado de su madre y susurrando una palabra insonora se acercó aquel sujeto y le repitió lo que le se le había dicho anterior mente

-te dije que no verías un mañana por que te convertirías en polvo- en ese momento el cuerno del pequeño comenzó a brillas y cubrió a aquel sujeto con un aura color azul que surgía de su cuerno -conoce la magia del tiempo y súfrela- al decir eso su madre también fue cubierta con aquella aura inclusive sus alas que se encontraba dispersas

-haaa…- grito desesperadamente el pequeño mientras el hombre comenzaba a envejecer terminando así con su vida en cuestión de minutos y convirtiéndolo en polvo, mientras que a su madre las heridas comenzaban a desaparecer regresándola a casi completamente a la normalidad con una excepción esta no regreso a la vida ocasionando el llanto del pequeño y el de su abuelo, tres días más tarde después de aquella tragedia, en el templo en él la joven fungía como sacerdotisa fue sepultada en un ataúd de cristal tapizado con nube y el cuerpo vestido con un bello vestido azul celeste que resaltaba la belleza de esta su cabello suelto y sus alas impecables. El tiempo pasó y el pequeño se convirtió en un hombre fuerte y bondadoso pero temido, criado en el templo por su abuelo, pero cuando llego el momento se alejó y partió en dirección del bosque prohibido

-es momento de que me retire abuelo- dijo Cronos con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro la cual no había desaparecido desde aquel trágico día

-si esa es tu decisión ten cuidado y por favor no te olvides…- no termino de decir cuando Cronos le interrumpió

-toma estas flores déjalas por mí en la tumba de mama te prometo que estas nunca se marchitaran ni necesitaran agua para seguir tan frescas como ahora- dicho esto tomo un asemillas de su bolso la cubrió con su magia y esta comenzaron a germinar y crecer hasta convertirse en un hermoso ramo de flores y dándoselo a su abuelo -no es mi destino ver de nuevo la tumba de mi madre-dijo esto último dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo frente a ellos

-eso dices, pero lo más probable es que ya te despediste de ella- menciono el anciano dándose la vuelta para ingresar al templo

-su nieto es un poco extraño maestro- dijo un joven a su lado que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie

-conoces su pasado y no le temes fuste un gran amigo sin embargo lleva consigo un gran peso- dicho esto el anciano callo inconsciente y muerto en el piso en ese momento

-maestro- grito el joven si ser escuchado y siendo el único al momento de sepultar al anciano, con las flores en sus manos las dejo en la tumba que de ahora en adelante compartirían padre e hija petrificándose estas en el instante y desapareciendo la tumba perdiéndola en el tiempo y el espacio como Cronos prometió días atrás.

-…

En el clan de la tierra una pequeña nacida una mañana con el sol resplandeciente siendo bañada por uno de sus rayos ocasiono el miedo y el horror entre los habitantes ya que esta nació con particularidades únicas, en su frente se notaba un pequeño bulto el cual con el tiempo se convirtió en un cuerno y alas coma las del clan del cielo siendo estas un poco más largas de lo que suponían y su fuerza era digna de su propio clan, provocando miedo por su vasta singularidad y aun mayor por el gran poder que escondía en su interior el cual surgió cuando la desgracia toco la puerta de lo que ella creía era su hogar.

La pequeña sufrió del rechazo por los miembros del clan y sus padres fueron expulsados y condenados a vivir a las orillas de la pequeña comunidad lo que ocasiono que llevara una niñez llena de carencias y maltratos por parte de su madre quien se suponía era la hija mayor del líder del clan, la pequeña no conocía más allá de un pequeño pedazo de tierra donde se encontraba una pequeña choza y un pequeño campo de cultivo de donde se proveían de lo necesario para comer y siempre fue protegida por su padre quien fuese su maestro y mentor mostrándole el camino de la compasión y el perdón y alejándola del odio y el rencor.

Una simple mañana como tantas algo cambio no era como otras veces esa mañana su madre le despertó pacíficamente con una caricia en la mejilla y un beso en su frente

-perdóname por todo hija…- le dijo a la pequeña con un nudo en la garganta – sé que he sido muy mala contigo, pero te amo y quiero que crezcas y te conviertas en una bellísima mujer- dijo esto ultimo mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el rostro de la pequeña antes de perder el conocimiento y morir sobre la pequeña, esta al acoplar sus ojos a la luz del día noto que la cama yacía completamente bañada en sangre; uno creería que la pequeña gritaría exaltada y llena de pánico al ver la escena sin embargo esta solo acaricio el rostro de su madre y con cariño respondió

-mama, yo te perdono por todo y nunca te guardare rencor, pero no sé lo que me quisiste decir despierta pronto para que me lo expliques quieres- dijo está sorprendiendo totalmente a su padre quien desesperado entro en el cuarto al ver el camino de sangre, el hombre de inmediato reviso a su esposa y después abraso ala pequeña rompiendo en llanto

Ese mismo día por la tarde el hombre en compañía de su hija y un pequeño grupo de individuos sepultaban a la joven madre

\- ¡oye papa! ¿Qué es lo que mama quiso decir con que me amaba? ¿Y por qué la entierran solo está dormida? - menciono la pequeña frente al ataúd de su madre cubierta por una gabardina larga que contaba con una capucha que le cubría el rostro

El hombre sorprendido por la forma de hablar de su hija le observo completamente en shock por aquellas preguntas reaccionando cuando esta le observo fijamente

-hija tu madre no está dormida- dijo esto mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para estar la par de su hija –tu mama falleció… es por eso que se le está dando sepultura, hija de vedad no sabes lo que tu madre te quiso decir antes de morir- menciono mientras la tomaba de los hombros y veía directo a sus ojos

-no- menciono a secas la pequeña desviando la mirada y viendo como el ataúd era tapado con tierra y colocada una lapida con el nombre de su madre

Tras sepultar a su esposa y notar que su hija no comprendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor el hombre comenzó a educar a la pequeña niña con el poco conocimiento que él poseía así mismo le enseño todo lo que sabia y comprendía del amor, un simple sentimiento para algunos, arte para otros, ciencia para la mayoría, y en lo que todos concuerdan es que es una magia tan poderosa y peligrosa que solo al sentirla y vivirla se comprende puesto que esta magia tiente tantas variables como estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Los años pasaron y la pequeña aprendió a controlar su propio poder mágico y a su vez aprendía todo lo que su padre le enseñaba desde lo más básico hasta lo más complejo y complicado, sin embargo, era odiada por todos en el pueblo siendo así que prefería mantenerse en casa y salir lo menos posible hasta aquel día en que todo cambio y tomo el rumbo que le correspondía.

Como cada mañana la joven se levantó salió de casa al campo de cultivo y tomo los vegetales necesarios para preparar la comida, ordeño las vacas y dio a las aves señillas una rutina diaria desde hacía un par de años sin embargo aquel día sería diferente, su padre cada mañana preparaba un poco de cacao con leche para ambos y ese día no fue la excepción sin embargo preparo la comida suficiente como para un viaje de barias semanas para dos personas y la guardo en una mochila blanca con destellos dorados y cobrizos así como un par de mantas una lámpara de aceite y un recipiente sellado con aceite dentro pero solo guardo ropa de su hija y barios pergaminos la coloco en la puerta trasera de su casa, cerca de la huerta yacía una pequeña fosa lo suficientemente profunda y grande como para sepultar a un individuo adulto todo estaba preparado y el hombre con gusto le sonrió esa mañana a su hija y le dijo

-a llegado el día mi pequeña- menciono con tristeza y alegría

\- ¿de qué hablas padre? - cuestiono la joven un tanto confundida

-hay partirás del pueblo, te irás sin murar a otras y sin dañar a nadie- dijo dando la vuelta señalando la mochila y una gabardina de color arena

-no me iré sin ti ya lo avías acordado, no partiré sola-

-lo entenderá esta tarde Afrodita- dijo el hombre entre susurros

Ese mismo día en el pueblo

-es momento ese monstruo debe de morir hoy- grito un hambre de la nada

-si es el momento por su culpa la desgracia ha caído a esta tierra y las cosechas en su mayoría no sobreviven- grito una mujer con cólera

-es momento de hacer lo que se debió hacer hace tantos años y erradicar a ese adefesio- grito un anciano con sotana desde el templo que yacía en la ciudad

Con esas simples palabras fueron suficiente para que el pueblo se reuniera fuera de la casa de la joven exigiendo fuese entregada para ser entregada en sacrificio a la tierra para que esta fuese fértil de nuevo sin embargo un hombre impidió el paso a la pequeña casa y sobre todo impidió que tomaran lo más valioso para él, su hija

-no pasaran de aquí- dijo el hombre

-entrégala será lo mejor- menciono un anciano al hombre intentando persuadirlo

-que acaso ustedes entregarían a sus propios hijos a una absurda tontería- dijo con coraje y golpeando la pared ocasionado que esta se marcara por la intensidad y su sangre

-es lo mejor el pueblo muere y todos serian capases por el bienestar del su gente- dijo el anciano con sotana

-jamás entregare a mi hija, mi carne y sangre, Afrodita no es un sacrificio mundano a actividades mundanas y paganas, Afrodita…-no ´pudo terminar de hablar pues una roca cayó en su frente con tal fuerza que termino con su vida instantáneamente sin embargo la mayor parte de individuaos estaban atónitos al escuchar por primera vez el nombre de la joven y esta al escuchar el cuerpo de su padre al caer en la puerta de su casa y el silencio sepulcral que se creó salió encontrando el cuerpo inerte de su padre un grupo de personas completamente aterradas y en silencio, Afrodita tomo la piedra la coloco en el jardín sin que nadie se opusiera se sentó a lado del cuerpo posiciono sus rodillas cerca de su pecho escondió su rostro y comenzó a llorar su llanto tan pacífico y silencioso conmovió a la mayoría ocasionando que se retiraran pero hubo unos que permanecieron, irritados aun más por el comportamiento de la joven intentaron tomar el cuerpo del su padre y llevárselo con ellos sin embargo por amor surge el odio y sin ambos no podríamos tener un equilibrios en nuestras emociones Afrodita entristecida y con un poco de rencor en su mente lanzo un hechizo

-su corazón no podrá sentir amor, odio, pena, rencor, ilusión, se volverán fríos y duros como las rocas- dijo pacíficamente

-serán simples seres sin alma ni emociones y serán rechazados de la misma forma en que han rechazado en el pasado, lo digo yo Afrodita y así se llevara a cabo- dicho esto la joven levito el cuerpo de su padre hasta la fosa cerca de la huerta donde coloco a su padre entre flores del campo que hizo crecer en ese momento cubriéndolo con grandes hojas de palmera y un montículo de tierra y sobre esta coloco rocas y sobre todas estas la que le quito la vida tomo la mochila la capa y partió del lugar después de eso la huerta murió la casa se cayó los animales murieron y todo aquello se perdió en el tiempo como si nunca hubiese existido.

-…

Las épocas son completamente cambiantes como las corrientes marinas y las fases de la luna he aquí de una manera solo un poco de un pasado que se debe superar para poder alcanzar lo que en verdad sois, porque para poder conoceros debemos observar atrás y ver nuestros pasos para así continuar caminando y superar ese sendero que es nuestro destino

-…

Una disculpa por la tardanza en este nuevo capítulo, no avía podido escribir dado a que en mi País hubo elecciones para la gobernación del mismo y por cuestiones de trabajo eso se me impedía aparte de la expiración de la licencia de Microsoft por lo cual no podía editar con Word...

Demasiadas escusas… lo sé pero es mejor dar una pequeña disculpa que dejar con la intriga espero no tardar mucho tiempo en el siguiente capítulo para terminar de presentar a algunos personajes…

Gracias…


	3. Cap3-Reunión predestinada, Estrellas y

**Cap.3.-** Reunión predestinada, Estrellas y Dones. Pate 2

Observo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que el principio de todo están diferente de lo que creemos sin embargo todo fluye como el causal del agua de un rio hacia el mar y que es tan diferente e incomprendido que ni los más poderosos logran entender o ni siquiera saben, pero muchas cosas pueden ocurrir dado que es un nuevo comienzo y como toda vida que comienza se corre el riesgo de terminar tan pronto como esta inicia sin embargo muchas veces el destino tiene en sus manos otras opciones, así como el futuro no se puede predecir con exactitud dado a que este es totalmente cambiante con cada una de nuestras acciones y decisiones es como le creamos, pero es probable cambiarlo reescribiendo el pasado un pasado que podría volverse un presente porque nunca conocemos en realidad cual es el camino a recorrer hasta que le recorremos.

A trascurrido tanto y he deambulado tanto por estos pasillos que no sé si e avanzado o permanezco en el mismo lugar; el tiempo no avanza igual…

-Abril / 3-

En lo más profundo y oscuro del firmamento siempre es iluminado por un sinfín de luces que llamamos estrellas y no estamos tan equivocados pues cada una de estas puede albergar vida o forma pare de una de las grandes constelaciones sin embargo hay otras que solo están dispersas en el firmamento esperando por su destino, se dice que para lograr un equilibrio perfecto se debe ser consciente de la luz y la oscuridad que cada ser alberga sin embargo en el universo estas dos fuerzas constantemente colisionan ocasionando destrucción pero tras esta renace nueva vida hasta cierto momento un lugar que a pesar de dar vida esta misma se auto destruye un lugar que se volvió el perfecto campo de batalla es aquí donde y un fin y un comienzo el auto exilio de aquel que no desea el mal y las batallas de aquellos que deben hacer frente y otro que solo desea ser el único sin embargo hay quienes desean que esto termine.

Las estrellas llegan del cielo a la tierra donde se les otorga la vida y el alma y así mismo conservar su poder y brillo. Respondiendo al llamado siete estrellas recorren su camino encontrando tropiezos en la noche en que descendieron la oscuridad les ataco y cada una tomo el camino distinto siendo este el que les correspondía a cada uno, caminos separados por los cuales caminar y sufrir de la misma manera que los mortales y reunirse en un mismo destino. Cada una de ellas gobernó en el firmamento y ahora gobernaran en la tierra, el mundo espiritual (gloria e infierno; recompensa o castigo) y el onírico (el mundo de los sueños).

Ahora ellos han sido elegidos como mediadores no para llevar paz ni luz ni oscuridad sino armonía y equilibrio en un mundo desequilibrado siendo guerreros sin bando. Para guiar a quienes combatirán en una guerra ancestral tan vieja y antigua como las arenas del mismo tiempo y en ninguna se logra el cometido uno se autoexilio y el otro solo se le debilita pero vuelve a fortalecerse y su cólera resurge cada vez peor en cada era.

En esta nueva era abra quienes se convertirán en las deidades y naturales que serán guías para aquellos quienes el destino les han preparado un camino lleno de obstáculos para llegar a su meta y al fin traer lo que se añora desde que ese mundo fue creado.

-.

La nueva era acaba de comenzar y los registros de la historia se comenzaban a llevar a cabo para así y la diferencia entre cada raza se volvía notorias con cada generación algunas razas avanzaron más que otras pero cada una lo hacía a su propio ritmo. Una de las materias en las que muchos se desarrollaron fue la astronomía la lectura de los astros y la predicciones que estos permitían y una de sus predicciones fue el surgimiento de seres únicos y cuyos destinos iban más allá de una vida mortal.

Dentro de cada raza se crearon los clanes y en uno de estos de una raza en específico nació una de las estrellas con particularidades únicas y prácticamente con el poder de la naturaleza de su parte. En lo profundo de un bosque donde los arboles cresen tan grandes y frondosos siendo estos ya tan viejos que sus raíces se elevaban de tal manera que bajo estas podrían habitar los ciervos que vivían en la zona, los más ancianos procuraban mantener el registro de la historia de su pueblo y de otros más por lo regular sus predicciones eran completamente acertadas e inclusive proféticas lo único que no pudieron predecir fue la llegada de aquel pequeño a las puertas del árbol más grande donde se reunían los ancianos.

Los ciervos eran majestuosos desde pequeños sus cornamentas en los machos y hermosos pelajes en las hembras sus vestimentas eran coloniales y en su mayoría los valores eran primordial sin embargo se olvidaron de su propia catequesis ante un pequeño cervatillo de pelaje blanco y ojos del mismo tono, en el pequeño creyendo que había sido abandonado por la madre tierra el cervatillo creció sus primeros años como un marginado sin saber que poseía el poder que creían le había abandonado.

Una simple mañana de otoño cuando las hojas del árbol mayor comenzaron a caer el pequeño cervatillo se encontraba al pie del árbol con la mirada fija hacia el interior, si no le conocieran creerían que era inapropiado de donde siempre le echaban aunque no obedecía pero aquel día uno de los ancianos se poso detrás de él creyó que le asustaría cuando hablara pero no fue así

-Que haces aquí pequeño- menciono el anciano un poco molesto por la presencia del pequeño

-nada!… nada en realidad - respondió este sin inmutarse, parecía completamente inmerso en lo que pensaba o simplemente en el lugar lo que molesto al anciano

\- ¡este no es lugar para que alguien como tú! – menciono calmado pero molesto

-lo sé… pronto partiré- dicho eso el cervatillo partió y se perdió a la vista de el ciervo mayor

Con el tiempo caminando con constancia muchas veces ignoramos al fuerte creyendo que es débil alabamos al débil creyendo que es fuerte, elogiamos al hablador e ignorante creyendo que es sabio e ignoramos al caya porque creemos que es el ignorante, sin darnos cuenta de que la fuerza no se exhibe se demuestra y que el sabio calla mientras el ignorante habla, siendo así y con la nuevas generaciones en desarrollo el joven cervatillo cambio completamente de ser el pequeño que pasaba la mayor parte del día frente al el árbol mayor como le conocían a solo dejarse ver por poco tiempo a la semana sin saber donde vivía o en donde se la pasaba las lenguas comenzaron a hablar hasta que se olvido el tema y todo se volvió tan común y cotidiano como toda rutina

El pequeño cervatillo creció hasta convertirse en un adolecente fuerte pero no tenia con quien comparar esa fuerza por su marginación sin embargo logro encontrar quien le ayudase a seguir el camino alguien que le guiase por la senda sin importar su condición y apariencia

-aprendes rápido- menciono una joven –si continuas así tu conocimiento será incluso mayor al de los ancianos

-gracias… pero ese no es mi objetivo- dicho esto ambos salieron de una pequeña cueca cerca de la colonia

-ya es tarde será mejor que regrese- dijo la joven mientras cubría su ojos de un intenso atardecer con su pesuña

-claro ve con cuidado espero puedas venir pronto- menciono el joven mientras le despedía y veía como esta se perdía entre arbustos de mora –si no te hubiese conocido no hubiese aprendido lo que hoy se- menciono tranquilamente mientras hacía crecer lianas de la parte superior de la entrada para cubrir esta misma

Durante los últimos años una joven cierva yendo en contra de lo dictado por la mayoría de ancianos respecto al ciervo blanco, esta le enseño a escribir y leer, le mostro la mayoría de los pergaminos que se encontraban dentro del viejo árbol y ambos llegaba a mayores explicaciones conjeturas e inclusive a resolver enigmas que otros no podían sin embargo ambos mutuamente aprendieron cosas del otro las emociones y sentimientos e inclusive la joven creía que en realidad el ciervo blanco si podía ver a pesar de que este en muchas ocasiones le demostró lo contrario

-sabes me pregunto ¿por qué no les dices a los ancianos que si vez? – dijo la joven un poco tímida pues de cierta forma sabía lo que el respondería

-ya te lo dicho Lila, en realidad no puedo ver como tú lo haces- menciono este calmado mientras se relajaba fuera de la cueva en laque vivía

-pero si has aprendido a escribir y leer eso solo…- no pudo terminar dado que el ciervo la callo

-"ah ay"...- suspiro mientras meditaba lo que diría – está bien te diré la verdad…- dijo un poco cansado y serio pero tranquilo

-está bien escuchare atenta- menciono Lila mientras se recostaba a lado de este y prestaba total atención

-desde el momento en que nací no he sido capaz de ver la luz del día o la de la vela solo es una completa y profunda oscuridad que cuando era más pequeño me asustaba pero con el tiempo fui comprendiendo que no necesitaba luz frente a mis ojos si tenía todo lo demás, tacto, oído, gusto y olfato, por eso me di cuenta de que el viento me susurraba en el oído, las hierva me guiaban con el tacto, la flor y fritos me guabán a lo que necesitaba para comer y beber, es así como aprendí- menciono este mientras que con su pesuña acariciaba la verde hierba en el suelo su mirada se posaba en el arbusto y sus orejas parecían atentas a una pequeña brisa de aire fresco que soplaba en el momento

-pero tus ojos- dijo ella clavando la mirada completamente en estos

-no tienen vida solo hay oscuridad, pero tú me enseñaste a ver más a ya de esa oscuridad – dijo el ciervo volteando su mirada y posándola en ella

-me ves… a mí –

-me gustaría conocer tu rostro no lo niego sin embargo solo siento la más hermosa presencia que nunca he sentido, me otorgas ese pequeño espacio de tranquilidad que me hace sentir que no importa la oscuridad en la que vivía siempre abra una luz que ilumine y una guía que me acompañe en el principio de mi camino- dicho esto el joven volteo la mirada hacia los arbustos de moras que rodeaban la cueva y noto a un grupo de ciervos todos ardientes de cólera lo que provoco el miedo y la ira del joven y esta se reflejo en la naturaleza pues los arbustos de moras se llenaron de espinos y se convirtieron en enredadera que impedía el paso, las hojas de los arboles caían de forma que un roce con ellas ocasionaba un corte en la piel a pesar del pelaje

-calma no los dañes- dijo lila un poco asustada por el repentino cambio de su alrededor

-no puedo ellos vienen a herirte y herirme- dijo este entre dientes notando que a pesar de su barricada lograron pasar algunos de los más viejos

-deja que la joven se baya hablaremos solo nosotros- menciono uno de ellos tratando de evitar caer en pánico al notar las lianas que crecían tras el ciervo

-le harán daño lo sé-

-no me harán daño- dijo ellas mientras se ponía frente de él y le lanzaba una mirada de miedo y felicidad

-no puedo ver tus lagrimas pero puedo oírlas caer al suelo y fragmentarse como un cristal de hielo contra las rocas

Esas palabras cambiaron muchos pensamientos entendían que a pesar de no poder ver el sentía y sabia lo que sucedería sin embargo repentinamente una liana creció suavemente hasta colocarse a la altura del pecho de esta ya que se encontraba como la mayoría erguida sobre sus dos patas traseras de la punta de la liana surgió un botón que se convirtió en una hermosa flor de loto la cual fue cogida por la joven

-gracias la conservare- dijo ella mientras caminaba dándole la espalda sin embargo al momento de llegar con los ancianos uno de ellos le abofeteo derribándola al suelo aquella acción cubrió en ira al joven el cual corrió en su defensa en ningún momento fue detenido por los demás lleno de ira acecino frente a todos a uno de los suyos llevando consigo la carga de una vida algo repugnante para muchos pero para otros era el peso que se debía cargar para que muchos vivieran, entonces se acerco al cadáver y con un solo movimiento corto los cuernos de aquel ciervo los ato a su propia cornamenta la cual destello un instante en un tono ámbar y fusiono amabas en una sala cornamenta después de esto ella comprendió todo pues ya lo savia sin embargo el resto que presenciaba aquello se asuntaban al ver que el joven ciervo en sus cuatro patas seguía el aroma del viento y los arbustos y árboles se apartaban de su camino y le guabán pero lo que más sorprendía era como tono en aquel lugar regresaba a la normalidad conforme este se alejaba y como raíces salían de la cueva y arrastraba el cadáver y lo introducían dentro de esta y luego la tierra lo sellaba y la joven solo observo como el simplemente siguió adelante sin mirar a tras partiendo de aquel lugar como una ves de niño lo dijo.

Un año paso el joven ciervo de pelaje blanco continuaba su camino pero en la aldea ya había quienes preguntaban cual era su nombre la joven era la única en saberlo y lo dijo mientras impartía clase a los más pequeños

-y como se llamaba él maestra-

-su nombre era Nara… se llamaba Nara- menciono con nostalgia viendo con aprecio la flor de loto dentro de una esfera de ámbar

En un bosque lejano y a la mitad de su camino dijo -Lila cuídales por mi… me voy… debo ir con mis hermanos- el ciervo se detuvo miro al cielo y noto como crecía mas y con un tranquilidad le susurro al viento el cual lo rodearon unas cuantas hojas de los árboles y el desapareció siendo llevando por el mismo viento y así llego al lugar en que debía estar

Hay ocasiones en que le viento nos lleva palabras de aquellos a quienes un vez apreciamos para así recordar que nunca hay que navegar contra del viento sino dejarnos llevar por el eso es algo que no ser en la naturaleza comprende la hoja del árbol se desprende de este y se deja lleva mientras el mismo se peina con el soplar de este mientras las plantas mas pequeñas dejan ir si simillas, polen y miel para ser transportados por aquellos que toman las corrientes de aire para fortalecer sus alas y ser parte del equilibrio.

-.

La soledad es una de las peores formas de pasar la vida dado al hecho de que en ningún momento puedes recurrir o sentir la calidez y embriago que puede proporcionar la presencia de otros individuos la nostalgia que invade nuestro ser, la presencia de otra persona a nuestro lado puede llagar a ser tan cálido que basta una simple sonrisa para llenarnos de alegría el momento y de felicidad el alama. Comprender la euforia que pocas veces en la vida logramos presenciar y ser consciente de ella sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que es preferible estar solo dado a que la compañía que en ese momento está con nosotros puede ser lo que ocasiona la desolación del alma y a que a pesar de hablarnos y ser parte de nuestras experiencias provoca el sentimiento de de estar sumido y atado en la oscuridad que llamamos soledad una oscuridad tan inmensa que a cualquier individuo volver loco.

Partir de un lugar al crees pertenecer puede ser duro o tal vez tan fácil, todo depende de la situación en la que e encuentres en ese momento, recorrer un camino que por mucho creíste recorrerías por tu cuanta sin embargo ese camino puede llevarte a conocer a quienes son tus hermanos continuar tu camino a su lado aun a sabiendas de que llegara el momento ya sea por vida o por muerte y nunca crees que tú mismo podrías llegar a romperte en pedazos en aquel momento eso es lo que le paso a una de las estrellas, para proteger a las demás se interpuso recibiendo el ataque completamente y observando débil mente como todas se dispersaban en la tierra y verse a sí misma como se partía en dos y cada una de sus partes llegaba a puntos distintos la parte que conservo mayor poder cayó en una pequeña hechicera rucien nacida cuyo llanto no se escucho hasta ese momento y la parte con menor poder toco aun pequeño dragón que recién surgía de su cascaron cuya apariencia era extraña y su poder y fuerza prácticamente nulas para ser un volador

Dos historias dos pequeños que comparten una misma alma en muchas ocasiones podemos decir que el destino es demasiado cruel con aquellos que deben representar la voluntad, la pasión, el esfuerzo y ser la razón de una eterna maldición

Estando separados la pequeña hechicera y el dragón cada uno se desarrollaba al propio ritmo de sus especie sin embargo si se llegasen a cruzar lo extraordinario comenzaría, la impotencia les dominaría y un sacrificio que se debe realizar para ser uno de nuevo y retomar el camino del cual se ha desviado…

Dentro de una caravana una pequeña ya de cinco años enfermiza y de cuerpo débil siendo la guía de todos para encontrar un lugar estable para asentarse y dejar de caminar sin rumbo, el gran poder de un ser tan pequeño que cambiara no solo la vida de aquellos que caminan con ella sino la un pequeño bebe dragón que espera en las montañas

-papa, papa, papa- grito una dulce vos desde el interino de una de las carretas que viajan al frente haciendo detener toda la caravana en ese momento

\- ¡sucede algo hija! – se apresuro un hombre dentro del carro

-en realidad no es nada malo padre- dijo la pequeña tímidamente mientras tallaba sus ojo en señal de haber despertado abruptamente – es solo que ya casi llegamos

El hombre por un momento mostro estar confundido hasta que bajo del carro observó y noto entre el espeso bosque que en las copas de los arboles la punta de una montaña y si continuo el camino junto al resto de la caravana adentrándose en el bosque cada vez más hasta llegar a un inmenso claro al pie de una colina siendo esta una de las caras de la montaña dividido por un rio que salía de este con tierras fértiles sin embargo en todo paraíso siempre debe de ocurrir una tragedia al poco tiempo de que llegaron y se asentaron en aquel lugar enormes nubes negras comenzaron a formarse alrededor de la montaña ocasionando truenos y relámpagos que en barias ocasiones llego a tocar la pequeña aldea y acecinar barias cabezas de ganado y cada ocasión que surgían aquellas tormentas eléctricas provocaba el pánico he inclusive todos preferían prevalecer en sus casas sin embargo no solo se convertía en un acontecimiento de temor sino cada vez más seguido sino duradero siendo así de hasta quince días lo cual una joven y hermosa adolecente aprovechaba para salir de casa e indagar por el bosque y la montaña pues no solo le atraía lo extraño que se comportaba el cielo sino saber quién era el que lo provocaba.

-a dónde vas…- se escucho la vos de un joven desde la puerta trasera de una de las casas

-no es de tu incumbencia- menciono la joven adolecente antes de continuar su camino el cual fue interrumpido por dichoso joven

-clero que lo es eres la hija del líder del clan y ayer estabas ardiendo en temperatura y hoy sales como si nada a pesar la tormenta

-es asunto mío y hoy me siento perfecta como para caminar por un rato- dijo la joven al zafar su varazo de la mano de aquel joven

Pero algo raro estaba sucediendo la joven siempre fue de cuerpo débil sin embargo durante el corto periodo de aquellas tormentas la salud de esta mejoraba considerablemente pero recaía en cuanto esta terminaba estuviese donde estuviese. Los aldeanos comenzaron a notar el patrón de la joven pero no solo ello sino también en furioso rugido de un dragón proveniente de la montaña de la cual algunos hombres se podría decir que los mejores hechiceros subieron para averiguar lo que la montaña escondía pero jamás regresaron o al menos no lo hicieron con vida pues eran arrastrados por la corriente del rio con marcas de quemaduras por fuego o rayos o inclusive caían desde el cielo destrozando completamente sus cuerpos, tras año de lo mismo se organizo una última expedición y en esta solo irían dos personas la hija del actual líder y el hijo de un hechicero que según se le conocía porque en su juventud y antes de perder su cuerno era cazador de dragones.

-pero por qué mandas a tu hija está demasiado débil morirá en el camino!?- menciono una anciana

-sin embargo es la poderosa del clan- menciono el hechicero justificando su decisión

Los aldeanos comenzaron a creer que el hechicero deseaba desacere de su enfermiza hija, pero esta salió y contradijo

-este es un clima perfecto- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-¡deberías estar en cama!- se exalto la anciana quien corrió a con la joven sin embargo sonrió y observo la montaña y justo en ese momento un enorme rugido quebró los cielos y los animales se escondieron y las aves salieron volando por dichosos estruendo

-¡ahaaa…!- es lo que llego en realidad a los oídos de la joven quien cayó de rodillas al suelo tapándoselos pues a pesar de que para muchos o la mayoría de hechiceros, pegasos y terrestres los dragones eran simples bestias para algunos pocos no era así pues CM les daba la habilidad de entenderles e inclusive conversar con ellos

Sin embargo nunca se daban a conocer; la joven dotada con este don por el destino para muchos era más bien una maldición pues según las creencias de los humanos aquellos que llevaran aquella marca deberían convertirse en cazadores pero dado a las condiciones físicas de la joven eso era algo totalmente imposible pero solo tres personas en la aldea sabían de ello el primero el padre de la joven y los otros eran padre e hijo un antiguo cazador conocido en la aldea por ser el que se encargaba de la seguridad de esta; cuando el rugido ceso el hijo de del cazador hablo

-yo le acompaño- menciono ofreciéndose a acompañar a la joven a la cima de la montaña –y regresare con el corazón del dragón como señal de tranquilidad para nuestra gente…

-solo serás un estorbo- dijo la joven mientras se reincorporaba

La discusión entre ambos duro lo suficiente como para que el sol cayera y todo terminara con un acuerdo entre ambos dado al estado de salud pues fue un punto del que la joven no pudo dar una objeción quedando de acuerdo a comenzar el viaje con el amanecer, una travesía que a ninguno de los dos les parecía sin embargo en la casa del joven mientras preparaba algunos pergaminos y cosas útiles para el viaje así como víveres tanto él como su padre idearon un plan para así hacerse del liderazgo de la aldea y otras cosas entre ellas la jema del pecho del dragón su corazón piel y carne, por otro lado la joven todo lo tenía listo e inclusive la infusiones que bebía para intentar mantener su estado de salud lo más estable posible pero la joven salió por la madrugada intentando adelantarse sin embargo esa estrategia fue anticipada siendo así que para el amanecer ambos jóvenes ya avían recorrido parte del camino por un atajo que la misma joven recorría cada vez que tenía la oportunidad

-estás segura que es por aquí…

-claro he recorrido este camino los últimos dos años en cada tormenta – dijo la joven mientras tomaba algunas moras y las comía

-que haces podrían ser venenosas- replico el joven deteniéndola

-pero que!- reacciono ella tan sorprendida que por un momento sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida –son solo moras silvestres…

-lo dudo- dijo mientras vea muertas a varias ardillas en el camino – observa a tu alrededor los animales están muertos…

-claro que lo están esas flores que les rodean poseen polen venenoso para la mayoría de animales y, o criaturas- dicho tomo un paño cubrió la flor la arranco y sacudió el polen en un pajarillo que capturo y demostrando el efecto inmediato – lo vez no son las moras, son las flores!...

Continuaron caminando por varias horas hasta llegar a un claro donde la joven preparo todo para comer algo pues la tarde estaba por caer y aun no avían llegado al primer punto de refugió lo que a ella le impacientaba pues si fuera sola ya abría llegado sin embargo el joven comenzó a notar que entre más alto en la montaña ella menos infusiones tomaba y el menos podía continuar con el paso apresurado de ella

-¿y bien cuanto falta?...

-*¡si fuera sola ya hubiera llegado!*- pensó para sí misma -un poco mas esta en el siguiente claro la cueva para que pasemos la noche- menciono mientras serbia un poco de sopa en dos platos para que ambos comieran

Tras recoger las sobras y sofocar el fuego ambos jóvenes continuaron con su camino sin saber lo que a ambos les esperaba y lo que sucedería pues mientras avanzaban más y mas rugidos se escuchaban arrastrados por el viento pero no para ella

-alejaos de este lugar intrusos…

-*¿porque se comportara así?*…

-he dicho que se larguen…!

-*acaso ya no me reconoce?..

-BAaaaaLLAaaaaNCEeeeee… LAaaaaRGOoooo…

-parece que estamos cerca- dijo el joven emocionado pues sería la primera vez que vería un dragón pero sobre todo podría demostrarle a su padre que si era un autentico acecino de dragones

La joven observo la mirada de su compañero y entendió lo que realmente estaba sucediendo sin embargo trato de mantener la calma para evitar un conflicto en el que se viera forzada a implementar todo su poder que la estaba consumiéndole la vida pues su misma fortaleza era su debilidad. Con cada paso que daban podían notar que la tormenta empeoraba rayos truenos y relámpagos caían y sonaban más fuerte y furiosos mientras se acercaban al claro que se encontraba a la mitad de la montaña extrañando mucho a la joven pues si recordaba la cueva en la cual el dragón se encontraba estaba el tercer claro a medio día de distancia hacia la cara interna de la montaña

La formación de nubes había dejado de expandirse pero esta era mucho mayor a la que comúnmente tenía, cubriendo gran parte del bosque y llegando hasta la aldea donde todos permanecían escondidos en sus casa y sin salir para evitar ser impactados por algún rayo o simplemente por miedo a la tormenta, en la montaña en medio del bosque ambos jóvenes caminaban a prisa para llegar a la cueva que se suponía seria su refugio

-*esto se está volviendo peligroso todo esto es muy extraño y no hay pegasos cerca que acaso ellos no están controlando este clima*- pensó pa sí mismo –la cueva esta cerca, verdad, apresurémonos a entrar- le dijo él a ella notando que las nubes ya negras se iluminaban con cada rayo marcándolas como si fueran una cadena de raíces, comenzando a caer en un principio al azar pero poco a poco intentaba darles pero fallando pactando en los arboles

-sería lo más sensato- respondió observando entre los árboles y viéndolo –pero no creo que sea la mejor opción…

-pero que estás diciendo, acaso quieres que uno e eso rayos te dé?...

-es que creo que el dragón bajo de la cima de la montaña y se encuentra en la cueva- dijo un poco inquieta pues dio un par de pasos discretamente para alejarse del joven quien se dio cuenta la tomo de la mano cuando esta observo el cielo y la llevó por la fuera

-tú eras quien tenía prisa así que camina!...- dijo en tono autoritario asustado a la joven y obligándola a caminar

-BAaaSTAaaa…! , MEee LAaaSTIiiMAaaS…!- grito ella pero de nada le serbia gritar no había nadie que escuchara sus gritos pues no había nadie alrededor o eso era lo él creía

Barios minutos más tarde ambos jóvenes salían del bosque hacia el claro quedando completamente desprotegidos y expuestos a un ataque del dragón o de aquellos rayos que se formaban sin explicación.

En ocasiones nuestras acciones son un reflejo de nuestros pensamientos y ocurren de manera tan espontanea y rápidas como un rayo sin embargo hay ocasiones que actuamos por manipulación de otros siendo acciones deplorables y bajas que ninguna especie animal la realizaría obligar a otro del sexo opuesto a hacer algo que no deseen

El joven conjuro de su cuerno un escudo que en teoría los protegería a ambos pero sobre todo no la dejaría escapar a ella y así doparla, tomar u cuerpo por la fuerza acción vista a lo lejos por el dragón haciendo que este enfureciera pues conocía a la joven desde que la aldea se estableció al pie de la montaña

Dentro de la cueva el dragón se puso de pie y paso a paso comenzó a salir de la cueva haciendo notar su enorme presencia y como su cuerpo palpitante crecía a un ritmo acelerado cambiando su apariencia total de un joven dragón a uno listo para llevan a cabo un combate a muerte de un adversario formidable y al salir de la cueva con los relámpagos tocando tierra radiando el claro daban la oportunidad de ver el cuerpo iluminado de este su cuerpo cubierto de escamas doradas como el oro y enormes alas con puntas se les difuminaban tonos carmesí asta terminaban en un color negro como la brea y de esta forma se teñían sus garras y su cola, sus ojos de un verde jade delineados por una profunda oscuridad escarlata, y en su pecho al nivel del corazón una hermosa jema conocida como alma-dragón de un dorado opaco como si esta no tuviera vida, al abrir sus fauces su aliento no era de fuego sino de rayos y estos a su vez envolvieron su cuerpo iluminándolo por completo y dejando ver en ese momento una mirada siniestra llena de odio pero sobre todo de ira al ver como un insignificante unicornio (hechicero) intentaba mancillar a aquella que le daba fuerza y con quien si requerir de un conjuro o hechizo y ni una gota de sangre tenía un pacto pues estando juntos se complementaban y no solo eso el alma que ambos compartían y se encontraba dividida resonaba al estar tan cerca y no poder ser una nuevamente y si cumplir con su tarea y reunirse con el resto de sus hermanos

El dragón se coloco frente al joven quien había rasgado la ropa de la joven y a esta misma inconsciente separándose de ella y retirándose a un extremo de la barrera mágica viendo con horror como el dragón se posicionaba de perfil y alistando un coletazo a la velocidad del rayo y así destruir la barrera sin embargo el dragón no sabía cómo controlarse y al hacerlo esta fue destrozada y su conjurador salió volando impactándose en una roca al otro lado del claro dejando solo una mancha de carbón con la apariencia del joven y en el piso un puñado de cenizas candentes que se llevaba el viento esparciéndolas por todo el claro y parte de la montaña, el dragón observó hacia abajo vio a la joven la tomo con una de sus garras y la llevo a la cueva donde cuidaría de ella hasta que esta despertara

Todos tenemos creencias diferentes y no es diferente con el dragón pues él creía que gracias a la luz y el sonido que cada ser produce es que nuestros ojos pueden percibir el mundo que nos rodea permitiéndosenos el don del oído y la vista sin embargo cree que estos sentidos le engañan y mas ala bajar de la montaña y mostrarse frente a los aldeanos días después de aquel incidente el cual tuvo que ser completamente cambiado por la joven para que los aldeanos no creyeran que quien se encontraba de tras de ella lo había devorado aun así quienes no creyeron revisaron al dragón y notaron que entre sus fauces no había rastro de sangre, carne o hueso, pero muchos notaron algo fuera de lo usual ella no parecía estar en enferma pues ni síntomas ni la usual debilidad que esta le causaba y así fue por los siguientes años y todo cambia en los lapsos de tiempo y nadie puede evitarlo sin embargo la oscuridad ya avía comenzado a entretejer sus planes para acabar no solo con aquel dragón sino con la mayoría de ellos y solo se requería de un ser que estuviera al nivel de un elemental en este caso el dragón junto a la joven.

-te encuentras bien Enel…

-solo recordaba a mi padre- menciono ella poniéndose de pie frente al dragón al que le sonrió pues era el único que la mencionaba por su nombre

-murió hace poco y sé que lo extrañas pero ahora tu eres la líder de la aldea y tu deber es cuidar de todos y yo te ayudare hasta el momento que deba de partir- menciono el dragón poniéndose de pie y viendo al horizonte sobre la copa de los arboles

-iré contigo ya lo he decidido pasare mi título a alguien más- dijo de espaldas al dragón mientras partía a la aldea

En esta fue donde noto de alguna manera actuar extraño a barios unicornios por lo cual opto por utilizar un hechizo de camuflaje y siglo para intentar descubrir que era lo que los hacía actuar de tal manera descubriendo que estos se encontraban realizando extrañas runas con magia en el suelo dentro de un círculo mágico e incompleto y escrito en lengua dragón la cual se sabía que existía solo por pocos dragones pero que era algo nato de ellos el saber leerla, escribirla y comprenderla, por lo siguientes meses se dio cuenta de que aquellos unicornios cuyo poder mágico era elevado actuaban de la misma manera tan sospechosa lo cual la llevo a tomar una decisión adelantada pues durante ese tiempo les estuvo observando así como transcribiendo en un pergamino aquel círculo mágico el cual junto al dragón iba descifrando y creando un contra hechizo en el cual solo ella trabajaba y así salvar a un ser querido y evitar una guerra entre razas o eso era lo que se creía que sucedería pero el destino se las arregla para cambiar el curso de las cosa

El día esperado por la mayoría llego donde una joven inexperta sedería su lugar como líder, todo se llevaba a cabo como se avía planeado incluyendo el raro comportamiento de aquellos unicornios con la excepción de la ira del dragón por lo que aquellas runas significaban intentando borrar barias de ellas sin éxito alguno pero estaban protegidas por su propia magia, los aldeanos observaban con miedo al dragón por como actuaba en ese momento

-que es lo que le ocurre al dragón…

-el día de hoy se comporta raro…

-acaso le ocurrió algo…- decían los aldeanos alejándose de donde se encontraba el dragón desesperado lleno de ira y miedo

-ja, ha… parece que ya se dio cuenta ja, ha, ha…- se escucho decir de entre las sobras

-será mejor que avisemos de esto, es como si lo estuvieran atacando…- se dijeron entre si un par de niños quienes corrieron a casa de Enel entrando apresurados

-el…el drag…el dragón…- gritaron jadeantes ambos pequeños

La joven salió corriendo de la casa en lo que se podría decir paños menores pues solo llevaba una falda larga con una rasgada de lado izquierdo que llegaba casi hasta la costura y un simple corsé de piel sin tirantes a detener la cólera de su gran amigo –detente por favor Egneel!...grito la joven desde el centro de la aldea sorprendiendo a todos los aldeanos pues era la primera vez que escuchaban el nombre de susodicho dragón pero lo que dejo a todos mas a tonitos fue el hecho de que lograron entender lo que lo que él le respondió a la joven

-haaa… como osas pedirme a mí que me calme cuando intentan exterminar a los míos usándonos a ambos con un maldito conjuro de magia negra en mi lengua!?...- menciono al colocarse en modo ataque rodeando su cuerpo de rayos como aquel día

Entre si todos los aldeanos susurraban y discutían lo que el joven dragón quiso decir inclusive aquellos que escribieron las runas –a que te refieres dijo una pequeña unicornio de pelo oscuro y ojos claros pero quien respondió no fue el dragón

-se refiere a que hay hombres y mujeres en nuestra aldea que sin saber han conjurado una maldición para más de una raza...- dijo agachando la mirada por vergüenza e ira pero fijando su mirada en un solo hombre

-así que ya te habéis dado cuenta joven Enel- se escucho decir desde el poso de la plaza

-lo sé desde hace bastante tiempo Nius, así como muchas otras cosas!…

-ja y crees que me detendrá de tomar venganza… ese dragón Acecino a mi hijo!...- grito al ir caminando hacia ella

-…y tu a mi padre…- respondió iluminado su cuerno y cubriendo su cuerpo con su aura mágica pero el Nius se posiciono en un punto donde todas las runas se cruzaban en línea recta pero no contaba con lo que aria la joven en ese momento y fue decir la verdad a todos los aldeanos se quedaron a tonitos a escuchar aquellas palabras de la joven y también el por qué dejaría la aldea de cierta forma eso calmo al dragón y saco de sus cabales a aquel hombre en el cual muchos habían confiado demasiado pero ya era tarde porque cada uno de ellos fue arrastrado hacia el círculo mágico que habían creado

-*no te dejare hacerlo aun que me cueste la vida*…- la joven pensó al posicionare también ella pero en el dragón

-*un día prometí que te entregaría lo que te pertenece*- dijo ella telepáticamente

-no lo hagas morirás!...

En ese momento todos los círculos comenzaron a brillas a la vez que el cantico de Nius convocaba su conjuro el cual estaba siendo interrumpido he interceptado por el de la joven, eran tan potentes ambas magias que un destello turquesa cubrió por completo la aldea y a todos en ella pero en medio de aquel destello solo dos figuras se hicieron notar

-no puedo… revertir…una maldición… pero… puedo… evitar… que sea… de muerte- dijo ella mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía

-no debiste hacerlo…- dijo él mientras la abrasaba y lloraba por ella

-dragones del mundo tomaran dos formas la primera será similar al mía pero conservaran los que los hace únicos y cuando su furia se desate retomaran su verdadera forma, Egneel te entrego lo que siempre fue tuyo, mi alma incompleta, continua con el destino que se presentó para ti y tus hermanos, sella y completa un alma dividida…- con aquellas palabras la joven termino de desvanecerse en las garras del dragón cuya apariencia comenzó a caviar siendo devorado por aquel brillo, la aldea desapareció y todos con ella solo quedo el dragón con su nueva forma parecía humano pero conservaba la mayoría de sus rasgos como su cola, sus garras, sus fauces, ojos rasgados pero el resto de su cuerpo era similar al de un humano si no fuera por sus escamas se abría arrancado la jema que llevaba en el pecho, observando al cielo y serrando los ojos, abrió sus alas y emprendió e vuelo hacia donde su instinto le indicaba

.-

Se dice que las profundidades del mar pueden llega a ser peligrosas pues se desconoce lo que se oculta en sus profundidades pues el hombre no ha sido creado para subsistir bajo el agua y la presión que eta genera en grandes cantidades pero por lo regular no equivocamos al creer que solo en la tierra hay vida capaz de pensar y comunicarse pero no es así bajo el agua existe mucha más vida y vegetación que en la tierra pues su extensión es mucho más grande y escapas de albergar tanta vida que la poca extensión de tierra sería insuficiente para esta.

Cuando la nueva era comenzó la luz del sol era capaz de llegar incluso al abismo más profundo pero las guerras bajo el agua derramaron demasiada sangre que tiño el agua y el sol no volvió a tocar las arenas más profundas muriendo grandes bosques marinos y enormes arrecifes y las oblaciones que vivan bajo el agua de cada especie buscaran la manera de sobrevivir aun con una guerra en desarrollo

Hay quienes se preguntan qué tipo de criaturas viven bajo el agua y lo obvio seria creer que son peses pero no son solo estos, también existen una raza de dragones marinos capaces de subsistir bajo el agua como en tierra pero prefieren lo primero y a su vez humanos o medio humanos pues poseen cola de pez en lugar de piernas y es con esto y esta guerra que la última y más joven surgió

Nacida de un amor prohibido siendo la primera ser nacida de esa manera al menos bajo el agua un corazón puro que creció sin nada y con la capacidad de entender a todos y de sentir el sufrimiento del mar siendo contaminado con el odio y muriendo lentamente a causa del egoísmo y la avaricia

Una joven sirena siendo menos que una plebeya capaz de dominar las corrientes y tenerlas bajo su control; pero no sería bueno adelantarme tanto pues es crucial saber que en ella se esconde el secreto para alcanzar el verdadero dominio del poder para dar comienzo real del registro de nuestra historia Sire como los grandes calamares le llamaban y su ve también las medusas gigantes y otras especies que se alejaban de la guerra y procuraban vivir en paz pedían ayuda a una adolecente que no conocía su pasado y solo recordaba vagamente una palabras de quien creía era su madre

Flashback

-nada y sigue la corriente del mediterráneo hasta llegar a los arrecifes cerca de la falla marina hay encontraras entre el coral gigante un rey y su pueblo no vallas por otro camino o te introducirás en el campo de batalla y podrían herirte- menciono una sombra de alguien que se veía borroso y la pequeña tomo la carta e izo caso comenzando su viaje

Fin Flashback

En la actualidad a pesar de que barios años habían pasado desde que abandono el abismo en el que vivía y ahora se dirigía aquel reino el cual pudo divisar a lo lejos tras a aquel largo camino que recorrió la joven era una sirena de piel pálida por la oscuridad, su cola de color verde y azul oscuro, la aleta de su cola en tonos verdes en casada terminando con un delineado negreo, bestia un top y cinturón de piel de león marino ajustados a su cuerpo más que vestimenta de una jovencita sino más bien de una guerrera nómada, y además portaba una pulsera en su cola, cuatro brazaletes ubicados en sus brazos y canillas y una gargantilla dodo esto de coral y perlas, su cabello azul oscuro tanto que disimulaba ser negro sus ojos de un tono negros y un contorno perfecto en su rostro

Ella al llegar a la entrada de lo que parcia ser un refugio mostro una carta al guardia de mayor edad el cual al verle a la cara sorprendido se quedo completamente en shock y regresando unos segundos más tarde en si observo de nuevo a la sirena y entonces abandonando su puesto la guio hasta un pequeño castillo que se encontraba al fondo del arrecife y pudo notar que todo estaba cubierto de coral pero se equivocaba

-no son edificios cubiertos de coral, los corales fueron convertidos en edificios para que pudiera vivir aquí nuestro pueblo- menciono el guardia al ver el rostro de la joven

-¿puedo preguntar algo?...

-claro, aunque eso cuenta como pegunta…

-¿usted me conoce?

-por supuesto que sí, conocí a su madre y conozco a su padre "princesa"- dijo lo ultimo haciendo énfasis en princesa mientras la guiaba al castillo sin perderla de vista

-¿eso quiere decir que mi madre era una reina o algo así?- pregunto distraída sin ver el rostro de aquel anciano guardia el cual rio suavemente – ¡de que se ríe o acaso le pareció gracioso!

-lo gracioso es que no sepa nada jovencita en realidad el rey es su padre su madre era una guerrera muy poderosa y conozco el trágico destino que le ocurrió pero es una suerte que usted este con bien y venga aquí porque eso significa que su madre logro trasmitirle el cómo llegar aquí sin cruzar el campo de batalla- menciono al colocarse alado de la joven tratando de examinarla un poco mejor

-¿entonces mi padre es o era el rey?- pregunto un poco confundida y con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas

El guardia con una gran paciencia explico muchas cosas a la joven sirena mientras llegaba a la puerta del pequeño palacio que en realidad era un coral enorme a la espera de que abrieran las puerta para ingresaran el guardia devolvió la carta a la sirena para que ella misma se la entregara al rey, momentos más tarde cuando pudo verle noto él tenía una grave herida en la aleta de su cola y no solo eso sino que este se notaba triste y agobiado tras recibirla y escuchar lo que la joven tenía que decir entrego la carta cuya letra el tritón reconoció al instante y con euforia la abrió y comenzó a leerla…

Para Neptuno

En la presente doy mis más cordiales saludos al rey Neptuno del Reino Coral

Neptuno espero y no me hallas olvidado, pero que tonta por supuesto que no me has olvidado solo has seguido con tu vida probablemente te hallas tenido que casar tras la muerte de tu padre y en momento que leas esta carta tendrás uno o varios hijos eso no lo sé con certeza pues es tu deber dejar un heredero al trono de tu reino muy diferente a mi caso pero no solo escribo para decirte estas palabra sino para decirte que nuestra hija sobrevivió a esta profundidad a la que fui condenada por mi propio padre y que viví lo suficiente como para ver crecer a nuestra hija y ser independiente y que no es una sirena común porque a pesar de que no pose cuerno su alas y parece ser una sirena común no es verdad al igual que tu ella ira evolucionado pues en ella hay un enorme poder pues controla las aguas de una manera increíble su nombre es Sira, sé que es raro lo que te pediré sin embargo tu mismo presentirás que no es momento de que ella escuche su nombre no sé el por qué pero deberás esperar te pido que la cuides por mi hasta que tenga que partir s donde jamás regresara pero se convertirá en alguien a quien nadie en el fondo del mar desee darle la contra su tu serás el guía que necesite para llegar a su destino amala por los dos y cuídala, por mi parte te abras dado cuenta del cambio que hubo hace muchos años en los míos no sé porque pero esto hará que sea equitativo todo lucha una vez más con nuestra hija a tu la do y recuperaras lo que una vez le pertenecía a tu reino y las guerras en el fondo del mar cesaran.

Se rey, se líder y se guerrero.

Fueron las palabras que el rey leyó enrojeciendo sus ojos de tristeza, alzándose de su trono y abrasando a la joven fuertemente dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar

-hija mía te creí perdida pero estas aquí, viva sana y salva- mociono al separarse de ella

-entonces usted es mi padre- dijo la joven un poco fuera de si

-así es y tu… -pero fue interrumpido por un joven tritón que entro a nado apresurado a la sala

-¡padre, padre, mi madre esta!… - el joven no termino al ver a la joven doncella hermosa que era sujetada por el rey de los hombros

-¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí?- dijo con furia al malinterpretar todo

El rey explico a su hijo frente a al joven y a pesar del el joven no creía mucho de lo que su padre decía procuro entender sin embargo asuntos más urgentes le ocupaban en ese momento pues la Reyna sufría de un mal que amenazaba con su vida lo que llevo al rey a partir de inmediato a sus aposentos con ambos hijos tras él o más bien ayudándole, tras entras la joven permaneció en la puerta y hay mientras observaba a su mente vino la imagen de su madre muriendo la tristeza que la invadía oscurecía el agua dentro del aquella habitación el rey al darse cuenta de ello se abalanzo y la tranquilizo esperando que el consuelo del su abraso pudiese calmarla y así fue y ella libero todo aquello que reservaba para sí misma y jamás se había atrevido a exponer pues era su momento de debilidad sin embargo tras recuperar la calma junto a su padre se acerco a reina y tranquilamente y en susurro recitaba un conjuro el cual se manifestó en toda la habitación y así se fue expandiendo por el lugar hasta salir del castillo y abarcar por completo la ciudadela

Era un milagro peor algo más paso en aquella joven sirena al liberar aquel poder que purifico y sano ella cabio los tonos verde y azul oscuro de su cola se aclararon al igual que los de su cola el delineado negro se volvió gris las alhajas de coral y perla se volvieron de un tosco oro manteniendo las perlas aun que con un poco mas de brillantes y su cabello se torno en un azul nocturno y este tomo una apariencia desenredada y libre con aquel cambio también en su frente surgió un cuerno con el cual podría dominar mayor y mejor mente su poder y magia, tas barios días y una tercera explicación a la reina sobre la joven que le salvo la vida ella la acepto con gratitud y ofreciendo el titulo que le correspondía pero este fue rechazado llegando a un acuerdo secreto ocultándolo en una media verdad

El rey se izo anunciar y a su vez anuncio a las sirenas y tritones –he aquí a la prometida de mi hijo y futura princesa del reino coral- al decirlo la joven salió acompañada del joven príncipe con una nueva vestimenta en tono durazno que resaltaba su belleza y ni quien pudiese reconoce en ella aquella joven que semanas atrás avía llegado al refugio como forastera. El joven príncipe tomo la palabra y dejo claro el motivo por el cual su compromiso y sin embargo solo unos cuantos sabían la realidad entre ellos aquel anciano guardia quien se retiro de sus deberes por su avanzada edad y un joven guardia que se dedicaría a ser el guardia personal de aquella princesa que se creía muerta y solo yacía perdida entre los abismos tomando camino de retorno a donde pertenecía. De alguna manera los años pasan sin darnos cuenta y fue así con esta sirena quien desde que llego comenzó con estudios y mas pero sobre todo siendo quien ella debiera de ser.

-no necesito que siempre estés tras de mi- dijo ella con impaciencia al notar la falta de privacidad durante sus tiempos libres

\- lo ciento su majestad pero es mi deber en cualquier momento podríamos sufrir un ataque enemigo y la familia real es nuestra prioridad- dijo él como otras tantas veces de forma que parecía acordeón

-será mejor que no la enfurezcas- menciono el príncipe llegando en el momento

-lo ciento príncipe- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-vamos hermana un banquete espera…

La joven sirena cerro los libros tomo una tiara la coloco en su frente y salió a nado detrás de quien es su hermano y por apariencia seria su esposo esa misma noche. La celebración fue como se esperaba y todo ocurrió como se había planeado por la familia real con la acepción de un retalle una dragón irrumpió la velada con el cual Sira fue capaz de demostrar su poder una vez mas y con ello elegida semanas más tarde para ser quien liderase al lado de su padre y hermano al ejercito tritón a una victoria gloriosa o una derrota fulminante y fue en este escenario donde se abrió paso a su retirada y retomar su camino y encontrarse con quienes debía estar

-esta será la última batalla y será el fin de la guerra rey shuilong- grito el rey Neptuno haciendo que el dragón apareciera al otro lado con su ejercito la mayoría sedientos de combate pero algo los detuvo

Sira nado al frete y con voz firme y clara dijo

-¡Ríndete abuelo!- cuando dijo esas palabras el mar se sumió en un silencio que aturdía a todos los presentes

-¡yo no tengo descendientes!- grito el dragón enfurecido y fuera de sí pero reconociendo a la joven sirena que estaba frente a él

-sabia que me negarías, pero fuiste tú quien mato a mi madre tu hija y he recorrido medio océano para encontrar a mi padre y el está aquí con migo quien me ha ayudado a superar y controlar el poder que tanto temías- en el momento extendió los brazos y las corrientes rodearon el campo de batalla creando un muro que ninguna criatura lograría traspasar sana y salva

-que es lo que has hecho- grito un dragón del fondo de la formación

-es solo una muestra de mi poder pues yo poseo el control de las aguas del océano y soy yo quien domina el oleaje del mar y seré yo quien detenga esta guerra y limpie lo limpie- a pesar de que era ella quien lo decía era difícil porque parecía que hablaba alguien mas

Lo que desato la batalla una que solo se libraría entre familia y shuilong fuel el primero en atacar yendo directo a Sira quien fue defendida por su padre y hermano y al mismo tiempo cubierta por una luz blanca tan brillante como una perla nueva y de gran valor

-Sira huye nada lejos…

-halo no te preocupes por mi padre y por mi tu ver es otro Sira…

-no me quedare y librare los mares de esta oscuridad y devolveré al océano su antigua gloria y magnificencia- dicho esto ambos tritones notaron como el dragón dejaba de poner resistencia y observaba atónito a Sira quien parecía otra sirena en esta ocasión si cola tomo tonos pastel claro sus aletas eran totalmente blancas sus alas de azules marinos tan claras y traslucidas que solo aprecian ser una membrana la corona de su frente adornaba su cuerno su cabellera tan fina y larga que ondeaba al ritmo de las corrientes su piel pálida se torno de tono durazno perfecto sus ojos se tornaron verde agua y su vestido se volvió de ceda su joyería se torno de cristal y las perlas tan blancas que resplandecían su voz se volvió más suave y micho más fuerte se observó ella misma por unos momentos y dijo

Si alguien desea la combatir que me enfrente solo a mí- dicho esto barios dragones fueron contra ella pero ninguno llego todos ellos murieron desangrados por severas lesiones que fueron creadas por finas corrientes que ella creo

-yo soy Sira gobernante de los océanos ama de las corrientes marinas y guardiana de quienes viven en armonía y pregunto de nuevo ¿¡deseas continuar con esta guerra!?...

-no… la guerra terminara con tu muerte y mi victoria- dijo el dragón abalanzándose pero la espada del príncipe se enterró en el pecho del dragón matándolo al instante y terminado así con la guerra los dragones se rindieron las sirenas y tritones regresaron a su reino cerca de una isla donde el castillo imponente era esta misma que salía a la superficie por otra parte meses después Sira dio a luz a una pequeña sirena muy similar a ella a quien dejo a cargo de su padre el guardia que siempre le resguardaba y salió a la superficie donde ya le esperaban

-vas tarde Sira hermanita… - dijo Mietlatecontli parado frente a una puerta sin marco en la costa

-pero ya estoy aquí hermano…

.-

Disculpad la espera pero ha sido un poco complicado el destrabarme….

Espero les guste

Y recuerden sus comentarios ayudan bastante


End file.
